He Knows
by A.M. Richardson
Summary: Jack thinks too much.


TITLE: He Knows

AUTHOR: A. M. Richardson

CLASSIFICATION: Short

SPOILERS: A few eps up to Chimera

PAIRINGS: Sam/Jack

RATING:G, Ship

ARCHIVE: SJD, SJFic archive

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp. and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended.

E-MAIL: audrich08 

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is for my dear friend Feath (mebfeather). Happy Birthday, hon, and you will know why I chose this angle, I hope you like it :)

Not betaed, all mistakes are absolutely mine.

Love is patient and kind 

He knew all about patience. He knew all about it twenty years ago when he was dragging himself across a baking Iraqi desert with a cracked skull and a busted leg. Every pull, every heave, wrenching his agonised, exhausted arms. He knew he would do it, though. He knew it then, he knew it now, and not just about Iraq.

Kindness? Nope, he wasn't kind. Actually, he could be quite nasty. You always hurt the ones you love. When he turned away from her in that SGC corridor five years ago vowing he had never been the same since they met, he meant it, but not in the way she thought then. She knew now. He hoped.

She was kind. In fact, she was nice to everyone when she wasn't blowing their snaky asses to hell with a rocket launcher. Kids. She was always kind to the kids and the dogs. He liked that in a person.

Love is not jealous or conceited or proud 

Jealous? Nope, not a bit. 'Cos you see, he knew anyone else wouldn't last. He wondered for a time, but when he caught her hanging up from The Other's answering machine just before they went after Osiris, he knew. But he wasn't sure if she would end up with him. After all – just what the Netu did she see in him?

But proud? Hmmm. Yeah, they had him on that one. But maybe that wasn't such a bad thing? It stopped him opening his big mouth when it was just as well he'd remained silent; he'd seen her drop kicks close-up. Anyway, it was his own pride in her that had vetoed any moves before now. Heck, if she had been assigned to SG3 all those years ago, she would be on maternity leave right now. Again.

Yes, he was proud. Of her, of all she had done, of all she was, of all she was destined to do and be.

That was not such a bad thing indeed.

Love is not ill-mannered or selfish or irritable 

Ah, crap. Alrighty – he failed that part. However, he was an open book as far as that was concerned and it was funny peculiar that when he was with her outside of the mountain, actually on Earth, that his mouth hurt. More specifically, his lips hurt; they kept turning upwards towards eyes that she kept telling him were liquid pools of chocolate. Smiling. Ha.

He was Mr. Congeniality and she made him that way. Why she puts up with him firing beer caps at the fireplace and using the coffee table as a footrest, he has no clue. It might have something to do with the back massages he gives her and the fact that he lets her hold his hand in public.

He could never be selfish towards her. She had given up so much and endured so much. The pain she kept squashed down behind those windows to her soul made him respect her all the more. It was that pride thing again.

Love does not keep a record of wrongs 

No, they had agreed. Clean slates. Suicidal tendencies, irritating boyfriends, women on other planets. All gone. All fall down in the face of those Three Little Words.

Love never gives up; and its faith, hope, and patience never fail 

He knew that now too, although he didn't always believe it. After Charlie died and Sara had no choice but to go, there was nothing left. His life was the Iraqi desert all over again, nothing but sand in his eyes, in his mouth, in his heart. Stepping through the kick ass Cheerio with a six-foot-arm-waving-hippy-geek started to change all that. Then doing the same a year later with a five-foot-nine-blonde-greeny-blue-eyed-Captain-Doctor confirmed it. Having the Big T at his side was just icing on the cake. His family, his friends; a drink of ambrosian water in the Elysian Fields with no trees.

Looking back, it was hard not to laugh. A typical day at the office? Get implanted with a snaky bad ass, divert an asteroid away from a collision course to Earth, cosmic switchback to a place that is only a speck of light to Earthlings, etc, etc. Oh, and get to play space invaders for real above some very surprised penguins. That was cool.

Sometimes he wondered if they helped. Made A Difference. Then images of the people they had helped and were helping rose unbidden before his eyes and his mouth hurt again. Things were changing. Change was eternal.

And when he looked into the eyes of the woman by his side, he knew something else.

Love is eternal 

The End

The headers in bold are actually from the Bible 1st Corinthians, Chapter 13, verse 4-8. Even if you're not religious, it's just the most beautiful passage – if you get the chance to cop a peek, it's near the back of the big tome. g


End file.
